Miley's Makeover
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: When Miley thinks her life is boring and repetitive, she makes a small change. What will happen when that small change turns into something that could change her life? Oneshot!


**Monday **

Miley was starving since, once again, she had a Hannah Concert the night before and had no time to eat this morning. She had packed her lunch, but she would have to wait three hours before even able to eat anything. So, she put a chocolate bar in her pocketbook and ran out the door. In homeroom, she attempted to eat it without her teacher seeing it again. He heard a wrapper opening and took it away from her. She waited until lunch.

When she got home, she remembered she had made plans with Lilly to go shopping for the dance on Friday. At least shopping with her best friend was something she liked to do.

They got to the mall and immediately began to shop. They went in almost every store worthy of going in when they tiredly dragged each other over to the food court for some food. They bumped into Oliver and another guy with him a few tables down so they decided to combine the tables.

"Hi Oliver! Who's your friend?" Miley asked. Oliver looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "It's Jake. He's in disguise so no one recognizes him."

"Miley, you wouldn't understand. And you're lucky you don't. Being a celebrity is harder than it looks!" Jake put his hands on top of Miley's. Miley looked down and reddened so he quickly took them off.

Under her breath, she said, "Oh, believe me, you have no idea how much I understand…"

Upon arriving home, Jackson was outside with a girl. He was leaning against their dad's sports car, telling her who knows what about it. Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes. He did this practically every day, trying to impress a number of girls.

Miley went up to her room and did her homework, like she did every night. Chemistry, World History, Math, English, Drama, and Spanish. That's how it went every night. She fell asleep at 10:30, the exact time she fell asleep last night.

**Tuesday**

"But I'm STARVING! And besides, you let Jake eat in class!"

"Well, Jake is a superstar. He needs his nourishment, and his agent said this was a good time for him to eat. So it's settled. He eats in here, and you don't." Miley made a face. It's not like it was her fault she had no time in the morning to do anything but get dressed. So, another day, another three hours of starvation.

When lunch finally did come, Lilly had great news to tell Miley.

"Guess who asked me to the dance! Come on, guess already!"

"Um..R-"

"GUESS!"

"Lilly calm down, I'm trying to! Um, Ricky?" Lilly made a face that told Miley that was the wrong guess. "I don't know. Just tell me!"

"OLIVER! I cannot believe he asked me. I mean, I know we liked each other in preschool, but I thought I was the only one that kept on liking him after that!"

Miley couldn't believe that Oliver liked Lilly either. But, she was happy for her friends. Now, all Miley had to do was get Jake to ask her and everything would be perfect. Except for the no eating in homeroom thing.

Later, in Spanish, Lilly poked Miley.

"Come to the beach with Oliver and me later!"

"I can't. I have another Hannah fundraiser thing at the mall. Why don't you come there instead?"

"Because Oliver wants to go to the beach! Besides, it's more romantic there. Have fun at the boring, closed in, dark, gloomy, depressing ma-" Miley cut Lilly off before she could depress her any more.

"Okay I get it! I can't go though, so I really do hope you have a good time."

Miley went home, changed into her favorite Hannah outfit. She figured that would cheer her up, since she would be spending the night at the mall, by herself. Her dad called from downstairs and they left for the mall. The parking lot was packed, but their limo pulled right up to the front door and they walked over to the store that was sponsoring her.

A line started to form with hundreds of children and teenagers looking to take a picture and get an autograph. After a few hundred, Miley was tired and began to gaze across the mall hallway, only to see Jake Ryan signing autographs at American Eagle. Apparently they booked his promotion night the same night as Hannah's fundraiser. She had Roxy close the signing for a few minutes while she made her way over to Jake.

"Jake! Hi!"

"Hannah, what are you doing here?

"I have a fundraiser over at Aeropostale. I thought I'd just say hi!"

They lost track of time and as Jake signed more and more autographs, Hannah's line became longer and longer. Miley turned around and quickly said goodbye to Jake. She could never just relax.

She went home, did her homework, and fell asleep at 10:30. Again.

**Wednesday**

Miley didn't even bother trying to eat in homeroom today. She shoved a candy bar in her mouth before walking in, and was hungry again in fifteen minutes. So, once again, she waited three hours to eat.

At lunch, Miley thought a lot about her week so far. Every day, she did similar things. No breakfast, sneaking food into homeroom, getting caught, starving until 12:00. Then after school, dreaming about Jake, doing some Hannah thing and getting home late, do her homework, and falling asleep at the same time every night. Miley knew she wanted a change, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly she wanted to do.

"Hey Miley. What's wrong?" Lilly put her tray down and began checking her forehead and making sure she wasn't sick. "Oh no, you feel warm. What are you going to do? You can't miss the dance on Friday. You cant, because it's mine and Oliver's first official date! And you need to be there, to guide me and everything. MILEY!" Miley was gazing at the table, not listening to Lilly ramble. "MILEY!" Lilly snapped her fingers in Miley's eyes, making Miley jump a little.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking what I should change. My life is so boring!" Miley threw her hands in the air and slammed them on the table.

"_You're_ life is boring? You're Hannah Montana for crying out loud! You're life is the most interesting out of everyone in this school! Why do you want to change anything?"

"Because Lilly! I do the same thing every day, day after day. I know I'm Hannah Montana, but because of that, I don't have any time after school to be Miley, you know? But, maybe a small change will fix everything. Got any ideas?"

"Hmmm…. well, my aunt had a similar problem, and she got her hair dyed green. It seemed to work!"

Miley laughed, but then thought Lilly's idea wasn't half bad.

"Lilly, you're a genius!"

"You're gonna dye your hair green?"

"No! But I _am_ going to highlight it with blonde streaks! That way, I can look different for the dance!

Miley called her hairdresser when she got home, and was scheduled for highlighting tomorrow at 5PM.

_Finally, a change in my life_, Miley thought. But, for now, she had to go do her homework and fall asleep at 10:30.

**Thursday**

Miley woke up at 7:00, and slowly got dressed. She realized she could actually eat this morning. She didn't even get her hair done yet, and already her day was going well. She had waffles and chocolate milk, and an hour later, walked to the bus stop.

In homeroom, her teacher automatically asked her to give him any food she was planning on eating, and was shocked to find she hadn't planned on eating in homeroom.

During lunch, Jake sat next to Miley. Miley couldn't stop smiling the entire time. But, he still hadn't asked her, and that was bugging her. He seemed to like her, and she knew she liked him. He always talked to her and looked at her when he thought she couldn't see him. So why wasn't he asking her already?

Miley went home, looked in her planner, and saw she only had five math problems to do for homework. She quickly got them done, and went to her hairdresser for her highlights. In the car, Robbie was silent.

"Bud, are you sure you want to do this? It could turn out to be a really huge change, you know."

"Dad, what are a few blonde highlights going to do?"

They arrived right on time and got Miley set up. Once the cap was on and all the hair pulled through the holes, they applied the highlights and Miley went under the dryer. She was reading a magazine when she saw a picture of herself as Hannah Montana. Her hair was blonde, with brown highlights.

All of a sudden, a fear hit Miley. What would happen if her highlights today made her hair look like Hannah's hair? It would make her look like Hannah, and possibly even reveal that she was Hannah, and her whole secret identity would be ruined. She just hoped Miley's hair would still be browner than Hannah's blond hair.

When her hair was done, they washed it; blow dried it and straightened it. When they held up a mirror, Miley's face dropped. The hairdresser was pretty shaky herself. She looked very similar to when she had her wig on. She got asked many questions on her way out, and thankfully, she convinced everyone she was NOT Hannah Montana.

Well, she definitely made a change in her life.

**Friday**

Walking to the bus stop, Miley was afraid to know what was going to happen at school today.

"Hi Lilly. Like my hair?"

"Miley!" Lilly said with her teeth clenched together. "You left your wig on! What Hannah thing did you have last night? I thought you were getting your hair done!" Lilly tried to pull Miley's hair off, causing Miley great pain.

"LILLY stop! This…isn't my wig. I had my hair highlighted yesterday, and it…made it look like my Hannah wig. I can't do anything about it!"

"Wow, everyone is so going to think that Hannah Montana is at our school!"

"Well, she is. But, I can try to convince them it's not Hannah."

Miley had no idea what was coming.

Walking into school, everyone stared. After a few minutes, the shock wore off and everyone was coming up to Miley and Lilly and asking for autographs.

"Really everyone, I'm not Hannah Montana. I just, look… exactly like her…"

The whole day went by so slow, with kids coming up to her in every class. In lunch, Jake came up to her, surprised.

"Wow Miley, you look -"

"I know, I know. I look just like Hannah Montana. Well, I'm not."

"I was just going to tell you that you look great today. I like the blonde highlights!" Jake smiled at Miley, making Miley's heart skip a beat. "I came over here to ask you something, actually. Do you…want to go to the dance with me tonight?" Jake asked quickly.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Of course I do! I'm so glad you asked, I was getting scared I would have to ask you, or worse, go alone!" They laughed and then Miley and Jake walked to drama together. They got there early. The teacher wasn't even there yet. Walking to her seat, Miley tripped over her feet again, and her pocketbook opened and the contents fell all over the floor. Her Hannah Montana scarf was crumbled up in it, and Jake picked it up before she could.

"Miley, why do you have Hannah's scarf? And why are you wearing the same coat she wore at the mall the other day?"

"Listen Jake, I can explain. I was, well, you know, um…dressing up?" Miley made up a stupid excuse, thinking he would buy it.

"Miley, are you hiding something?" Jake's face was getting paler and paler by the minute. "You can tell me you know. I wont get mad."

Miley considered this. She really liked Jake. And he **did** say he wouldn't be mad. She decided to take a risk and reveal her deepest secret. She told him everything, how she started being Hannah Montana when her mom passed away, how only Lilly and Oliver knew about it, and how she liked Jake the whole time. When she was finished, he just stared at her. She waved her hand in front of his face so make sure he was even listening.

"Jake? Did you hear me? I said I was Hannah Montana. The girl you talked to at the mall, the girl you saved in Zombie High. The same girl that likes you and you're taking to the dance tonight. Miley!"

Without saying anything Jake pulled Miley in, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It was quick, but so unexpected. When he backed up, Miley asked, "What was that for?"

"I like girls who take risks. But I like you more than anyone. I can't believe that the most famous pop star isn't really famous. Well, you are, but I mean, no one knows who you really are!"

Miley laughed. "Tell me about it. It's hard, living two lives, but I just realized that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I thought that highlights would make my life better, but now I know, I don't need them. I never did. My life was interesting before these stupid highlights."

Jake smiled and then people started walking in the room, so they had to drop the subject.

Miley was so ecstatic getting ready for the dance. She was wearing a rose colored dress with silver sequins in places. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and she wore silver shoes that complemented the sequins on the dress.

Her dad dropped her off in front of the school, and she saw Jake waiting for her. They went in and danced all night. The dance was Miley's favorite thing about the school year, and it was all made possible because of Jake.

So, Miley thought her life was boring, got highlights, almost revealed her secret identity, and got a boyfriend. I guess getting highlights wasn't such a bad mistake after all.

**Okay, I know this story was extremely weird, and the ending was corny, but I thought of the idea and just had to write it. Review!**


End file.
